1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a damping valve for a vibration damper with an adjustable damping force.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art adjustable damping valve is disclosed in German reference DE 195 42 293 A1. The prior art adjustable damping valve includes a damping valve housing for a vibration damper comprising a valve unit with an inlet opening in the region of the valve seat face on which is supported a valve disk which is pretensioned on its rear side by a spring. The pretensioning of the spring is adjustable for changing the damping force in that a supporting surface of the spring is displaceable. The vibration damper in which the adjustable damping valve is installed is preferably used for car racing. Consequently, the damping valve must be adjusted to the respective vehicle and then adjusted depending on the racing course. A shifting of the adjusted setting of the damping force of the damping valves that may occur during vehicle vibrations occurring under high loading must be prevented. The simplest possibility for this is to fix the valve, once it has been adjusted, by suitable measures such as thread locking paste. However, it is likely that this very adjustment will be completely unsuitable for use in the next race.